Girl With a Grudge
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: Rena Shimizu is a girl with a grudge against the world. All her life she has been searching for answers for her nonexistent puzzle. Her latest puzzle has her enrolling in to Ouran High School, her plan was to find her next puzzle piece then book it. However, her trip to Ouran does not go as planned for, crap, her application has her marked as a male.
1. Prologue

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Title: Girl With a Grudge **

**(The title will probably be changed... I am not completely content with the chapter)**

**Author: Urban Wonderland**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Warnings: O.C. female, don't like don't read. I am pretty sure it has some cursing as well...  
**

* * *

"Hibiki! Hibiki! Hibiki! Hibiki! Hibiki!"

"Ahh! There she is!"

"Hibiki I love you!"

Today was February 13th the day of Hibiki Inoue's live performance. Hibiki, the lead vocalist of the band _'Screams That Echo_', was one of the top female artists throughout America. She was admired by girls and boys of all ages, known for being an alternative metal vocalist. Stepping up to the microphone she didn't bother greeting her fans, they knew she loved them, she gave them a two finger salute and pulled her guitar close. Singing was one of the few things that made Hibiki feel; she felt alive; she felt happy. Honestly, she was addicted to the spot light; even if it was just a stage.

**_"I'm so badly broken."_**

It wasn't her fault she was like this, she hadn't even asked for it.

But then who would.

She could remember it like it was yesterday.

The day she broke.

The day _they _stopped loving her.

She could remember it like it was yesterday.

(This was a lie.)

She couldn't remember.

Couldn't remember _her_ face,

Couldn't remember _her_ voice,

What _she_ wore,

How _she_ smelled,

Every time she got close to figuring something out,

She would blank out.

**_"I blamed myself, you're so pathetic,_**

**_You've moved along but you won't forget me,_**

**_If there's a million different reasons why,_**

**_You left it all behind,_**

**_Then try me (you'll say anything),_**

**_When love has lost all its meaning."_**

It was probably her mom's fault if anything.

_She_ had been the one to stop loving her,

Or that's what Rin thought.

She honestly didn't care.

(At least that's what she told herself.)

She was just frustrated.

Because no one would tell her anything.

Anytime she asked questions.

They would laugh and brush it off as though it was nothing.

Well obviously it wasn't nothing!

She wanted to know what exactly they were hiding from her.

**_"You know,_**

**_You know I'm not alright,_**

**_This is where I draw the line,_**

**_I've tried to run, I've tried to hide,_**

**_But I'm so badly broken,_**

**_You know you swept me off my feet,_**

**_And now I'm stuck beneath,_**

**_The bridge you burned on top of me,_**

**_And I'm so badly broken."_**

Maybe it was their fault that she was like this.

Because they were the one keeping secrets.

They were the reason she couldn't make relationships.

They were the reason she couldn't get up.

But at the end of the day,

It was her own fault that she fell.

So maybe it was her own fault she was like this.

**_"I'm sure you got the best excuses,_**

**_To keep me at your feet,_**

**_It's all you got to clear your conscience,_**

**_Take a good long look at me!_**

**_You see a shell of what I used to be,_**

**_And can't get close to anyone or anything,_**

**_Like how I thought it should be,_**

**_When love has lost all its meaning."_**

She wasn't always like this.

(Or that's what they told her.)

Of course she herself didn't remember being anything else.

But then again, she didn't remember anything.

They said that they remember,

Remember how she was before.

But this didn't make her feel better.

(Fuck you!)

If they could remember,

Then why the fuck couldn't she?

**_"You know,_**

**_You know I'm not alright,_**

**_This is where I draw the line,_**

**_I've tried to run, I've tried to hide,_**

**_But I'm so badly broken,_**

**_You know you swept me off my feet,_**

**_And now I'm stuck beneath,_**

**_The bridge you burned on top of me,_**

**_And I'm so badly broken."_**

She hated this feeling of helplessness.

She hated that they knew everything about her,

When she knew practically nothing.

She hated that they kept things from her.

And hated that she could only sit there and cry.

(Just for the record she didn't cry.)

She tried to cry once.

Nothing happened.

And she hated it.

**_"You've lost your chance, _**

**_(Your chance)_**

**_And you will never get to love me again,_**

**_The sky has opened up,_**

**_ (Opened up)_**

**_And I can finally see the sun,_**

**_And what it was, it was!"_**

Even though she would never be the same.

She still wanted to know,

Who she was,

Who she used to be.

She knew it was going to hurt.

Knew that ignorance was bliss.

But she hated being weak.

And not knowing was a weakness.

Or that's what she thought anyways.

**_"You, you know I'm not alright,_**

**_This is where I draw the line,_**

**_I've tried to run, I've tried to hide,_**

**_But I'm so badly broken,_**

**_You know you swept me off my feet,_**

**_And now I'm stuck beneath,_**

**_The bridge you burned on top of me,_**

**_And I'm so badly broken."_**

She wanted to know.

But she didn't even know,

What she truly wanted to know.

She didn't know just how morbid,

The truth could really be.

So she kept on searching,

Kept on trying,

Walking straight forward,

To her utter morbid demise.

**_"You know,_**

**_You know I'm not alright,_**

**_This is where I draw the line,_**

**_I've tried to run, I've tried to hide,_**

**_But I'm so badly broken,_**

**_You know you swept me off my feet,_**

**_And now I'm stuck beneath,_**

**_The bridge you burned on top of me,_**

**_And I'm so badly broken._**

**_And you will never get to love me again,"_**

_"Hi you've reached Suzuki Rin, leave your name and message and I'll be sure to get back to you; you know if your message is worthy of a reply." _Beep.

"Evening Ms. Suzuki, we found him…"

Beep.

* * *

**(Author's Note and Disclaimer)**

**_(B.T.W. if you are one of those people who don't bother reading A.N.'s or Disclaimer's you may skip this, however it is much appreciated if you take a few minutes to skim said notes._)**

_Disclaimer:_  
I, UrbanWonderland, in no way shape or form own _Ouran High School Host Club_, nor do I own the song Badly Broken by Get Scared. I do however own the story, _Girl with a Grudge_, and the character, Hibiki Inoue a.k.a. Rin Suzuki a.k.a. Rena Shimizu [the name will be explained in the later chapters].

_Authors Note:_  
Hello my lovely readers, I know I probably should be working on my Naruto fictions, however I have a bad case of writers block [a.k.a. a bad case of laziness =x= *dodges flying shoes*] and I've been wanting to write an Ouran Fan-fiction for some time now and so thy story was created. I want to apologize to any grammar Nazi's for any grammar mistakes you may find while reading this story; I am only fifteen years young so it is probable that I made a mistake or two. I do possess spell check and I do indeed use it, however it does not always catch all my mistakes. [I obviously need a refund TT_TT] In addition this prologue chapter thing was written in a rather odd format, I have been obsessed with the authoress Ellen Hopkins, and decided to try out her format of writing; any comments complaining about said format will be ignored, because what's done is done so suck it up and love it; the rest of the story will be written in a normal format, for those who were wondering. Any who, comments and criticism are always taken into consideration [Unless it's mean, then expect a childish taunt stating "Sticks and stones could break my bones but anything you say will only fuel my lungs" [cough-reference-anyone-cough] Yeah that was from the song _Sarcasm_ by Get Scared, for those who didn't know that. So, enough of my rambling I forgot what I was actually going to say in this author's note anyways so I just wasted a good three minutes of your life! You're welcome (owo).

_Your annoying authoress,_  
_UrbanWonderland_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Title: Girl With a Grudge **

**Author: Urban Wonderland**

* * *

**Chapter One: Ouran High School**

**(Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is very long! So yay! ;u;)**

**Warnings: I don't really have any for this chapter... I have some cursing, but you know better be safe than sorry :)**

* * *

_Draft One: untitled_

_"You're a mess, tangled with your confidence. _

_You think you haven't sinned. _

_Well, you're unstoppable,  
your walls are impassible. _

_Oh, I think you're better off looking alone,  
'cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home. _

_And at the end of the day you think to yourself,  
"My body is a product being sold on a shelf." _

_Tell me I can change,  
tell me I can change._

_I know you lay in bed,  
contemplating your own death. _

_Well, just look at what you've done. _

_Don't you dare forget the sun, love! ..."_

Crumpling up the paper, Rena tossed it into her bag; which was now filled with crumpled balls of paper and incomplete lyrics. Glancing out the window, she noticed she had finally arrived at her destination. Slipping her bag over her shoulder, she kicked open the car door and stepped out into the bright sun. Stretching out her arms, she yawned a silent yawn and smacked her lips together mentally reminding herself to get a tic-tac or some gum. As she walked towards the building she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the odd color of the building; because seriously, who paints a whole building pink? Well, besides these rich bastards. As she walked towards the main office she silently noted the odd stares. She knew the school was for the wealthy and figured it was the fact she possessed the appearance of someone who was not quite prosperous. Besides, she didn't care if they stared they were the one with ugly yellow dresses; stupid, ugly, wannabe-bananas.

Rena had always possessed a rather odd appearance, she had shoulder length choppy black hair with dark blue tips; her bangs hung in her eyes but even so you could still make out her silver pupils. She was rather tall for a female standing at a full six-foot-four. She was rather pale due to the fact she preferred staying indoors and out of the sun. She wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a baggy t-shirt which had the words: 'fuck you, you fucking fuck' written across the front in a dark gray color. Thankfully the words were written in English and were, for the most part, foreign to those who laid eyes on it. She had on knee high black and green plaid jeans with suspenders hanging off each side of her nonexistent hips. On her feet were knee high three inch platform boots; which only added to her height. She, unlike many others, was not blessed with a curvy figure, if anything she had the body of an underdeveloped male; but being who she was, she didn't give a damn.

Yeah, Rena was _that_ kind of person; the kind of person who didn't care about anything or anyone. She had only one goal and that was, to never fall victim to any weaknesses. Not much of a goal. Even so, Rena was not so heartless for example:

"Owe!" A young girl with long blonde hair had been walking down the hall unknowingly directly in the path of a certain tall figureless female. The blonde had of course been thrown back by the impact of such a giant; Rena however stood perfectly still an emotionless mask hiding whatever emotion she was feeling at said time. Sighing in an obvious annoyance, Rena bent down to pick up the girls scattered books.

"You should watch where you're going," Rena stated in a bland voice. Now Rena had always had a rather deep voice; her doctors said it was due to acid reflex which she had lived with most of her adolescence.

Though Rena had not spoken to the girl with an ounce of kindness, the girl flushed a bright pink somehow managing to twist Rena's words into.

"Are you alright? I do hope a lovely woman such as yourself did not receive any injuries due to my carelessness." Stuttering out a simple thanks, the girl snatched her books back from Rena and hurried along giggling nervously to herself. Rena sighed, and continued on her way not bothering to think much on the subject. Rena was used to being mistaken for a guy, she didn't care to correct them, for she didn't know them and she didn't care what they thought of her. She was used to girls falling for her of course this did not mean she was a homosexual. Truth be told, Rena actually despised females, she found them overbearing and obnoxious. The way they easily fell in love, completely oblivious to the fact they barely knew the person. She honestly didn't care if they fell in love with her; it only gave her the pleasure of coldly rejecting them. While some found that rather cruel, Rena believed it was their own faults for falling for someone without truly knowing them.

Making sure not to crash into any more students, Rena continued her journey through the crowd of students and to wherever it was she was going.

* * *

"Mr. Suoh, it seems my application-"

"Do not fear Ren-san! I had my secretary fix all the errors! Could you believe they had you marked down as a female?" Mr. Suoh exclaimed.

"Well Mr. Suoh actually I-"

"No need to thank me! It's all part of the job! Now off with you! You don't want be late on the first day of school do you?" Mr. Suoh grinned, and with that Rena found herself outside his office the door slammed shut in her face.

Rena sighed and mentally reminded herself to slap her manager. Upon arriving, Rena had gone over her transcript and to her horror found there had been quite a few typos. For one her name was now Ren Shimizu, and she was a sixteen year old male student! She clenched her teeth and once again questioned why she hadn't fired her nut job of a manager. Wither her manager had done it on purpose or not was not important to Rena, she didn't really care what people thought so she decided to just go with it. She would only be at Ouran for one year anyways so she figured it wouldn't even matter. Of course however, Rena was not always right.

* * *

Walking into class as the new student is always awkward. You can try to ignore them, but no matter what you do you will feel the awkward stares and hear the annoying whispers. This was the same for pretty much everyone, except of course Rena. Rena was used to the stares, she was used to being the new student. Even so, she could never quite figure out if they were staring at her because she was the new student, or staring because of her rough appearance. Either way it didn't matter, it was simply who she was, she didn't want attention; or that's what she told herself. She told herself she dressed the way she did because that was simply the way she dressed, she would of course never admit that it felt good to be noticed. All her life she had been ignored, looked over, and not noticed; she may not have realized it then, but she craved the attention; but of course she also was just being herself.

Ignoring the blushing females, she casually listened to her teacher's introduction.

"Class, this is Shimizu Ren please do your best to make him feel welcomed." He then turned to Ren and gestured for him to speak up. Ren shrugged and bowed to the class, it was only polite.

"Please take care of me." As she lifted her head she made the mistake of making eye contact with one of the gushing females. The girl flushed an even deeper shade of red and slipped out of her seat landing onto the ground. While the rest of the class began to laugh, Rena rolled her eyes and walked over the fallen girl. She couldn't help but feel an odd sense of recognition, perhaps she had met this girl once before? Unlikely, brushing off the feeling she offered the girl his hand; after a few seconds the girl timidly grabbed 'his' hand and pulled herself back up. The class was silent, simply watching the silent interaction between the two.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Rena asked, no she wasn't nice. Nice was not a word ever used to define Rena, she was simply polite.

"Ah- n-no thank you S-Shimizu-san." The girl bowed and quickly sat back down. Behind her thick bangs, Rena rolled her eyes and made her way to the only empty seat.

Now Rena was used to having admirers; most of them female and sometimes the occasional male, but she couldn't help but feel an odd chill at the two males that watched her with a rather disturbing interest. She glanced back at the two; one was a blonde his eyes a unique shade of purple? The other male student had black hair, his eyes were hidden behind shiny glasses. Slowly, Rena turned her attention down to the table in front of her.

Fucking rich bastards.

* * *

"Ren-kun!" Kun? That was new. Glancing back, Rena noticed a girl with long wavy brown hair.

"Do you need something?" Rena asked an obvious annoyance in her tone. Now Rena, though polite, was easily irritable. She usually didn't listen to rumors about herself, but today she couldn't help but overhear a very loud group of girls whom had been gossiping about well Ren of course. She overheard them calling her a 'dark prince' who had a cold exterior but a soft interior. Soft? Rena scoffed she was not soft, of course she couldn't exactly change their minds so she continued forward a slight tension in her step.

"Ah- w-well… um- I mean w-we've never really met but ah-"

"Just spit it out." Rena huffed narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Ah- P-please accept my feelings!" The girl shouted; she bowed and held out what looked like a note. Rena's facial expression betrayed absolutely nothing. She was use to confessions, but still this one surprised her, this girl was either really desperate or really stupid. She had never even seen this girl, this was the first day anyone had actually seen Rena and already a girl was confessing her feelings. She simply stared at the girl with the curly brown hair with what seemed like a blank face. Suddenly a small smirk made its way onto Rena's lips. Not giving the young brunette any time to process what she was about to do, Ren yanked the younger girl close her hand falling dangerously close to her rear.

"My dear you don't even know me, if you want me to do something for you, you'd better be able to do something for me in return." Rena made sure to speak in a seductive tone, she leaned close and nibbled the young girl's ear.

"I-I…" The brunette was clearly shocked, she squirmed slightly in Ren's strong hold, but to no avail she was trapped. Once again Ren's demeanor changed and he lightly pushed the female back dropping her onto her bottom. His eyes became cold as he stared down at the girl, his look clearly revealing his disgust and hatred;

"You don't even know who I am, how do you know I won't betray you the second your back is turned? You're nothing but naive little girl who still dreams she'll be swept away by a knight in shining armor. News flash darling, men are evil they don't want your love... they want your body. Ugly girls like you shouldn't be so confident with their confessions." And with that Rena stepped over the trembling girl and continued on her way not noticing the pair of silver eyes watching her with an obvious hatred.

* * *

The end of the day came much slower than Rena would have liked. No one else confessed to her, thank god, but the rumor she was secretly a sweet and kind person was still spreading. This put quite a damper in her mood, but she continued on ignoring them all because they weren't important and she didn't care. Wandering the school, Rena found herself not wanting to go home, she didn't want to face her manager and tell him how her day had been; she was still mad at him anyways. Glancing up she spotted a room labeled 'Music room 2'.

After a quick scan of the area, she snuck into the room quietly closing it behind her.

* * *

An hour after school had ended Rena still found herself in the ugly pink building sitting in the middle of a room which she had read was labeled: Music room 2. She had made herself comfortable in the empty room sitting with her legs crossed her back slightly bent so she could scribble down in her black notebook which laid carefully on her lap. Around her was what looked like crumpled up papers and old lyrics; she was content with what she had come up with and silently closed her notebook. She took a long sip of her canned Arizona ice tea; she wasn't sure if they sold any in Japan but her manager had known she had a rather unhealthy obsession with the drink and had ordered enough to last her at least a year.

"Come on we need to practice!" Rena's head shot up at the sound of someone turning the door handle. She shoved her papers into her bag and ran knocking over the half full Arizona. Inwardly screaming, Rena grabbed the can and cleaned up the spill with her jacket.

"I forgot my violin hold on!" the door quickly shut and whoever had been out there walked away. Knowing they would most likely return, Rena rushed out of the room ignoring the poorly cleaned spill which was located in the middle of the room.

* * *

Rena sighed, she had hoped to stay in the music room for a little while more, this one gave her more time to write, and two gave her an excuse to stay away from her manager. She suddenly came to a halt and she inwardly grinned as she read the name of the room: Music room 3.

When she opened the door her inward grin shattered.

"Welcome to the Ouran host club."

"What's a… host club?"

* * *

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy.

The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.

Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

* * *

Rena found herself not really wanting to listen to the blabbering blonde and she began to doze. Suddenly, she was yanked up from the sofa by the collar of her shirt. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself glaring into a pair of familiar silver eyes. She recognized him almost immediately, but it didn't really matter because he probably wouldn't have recognized her even if her gender was that of a girl; which technically it was but you know what I mean.

"You." The boy hissed. Rena shrugged and pushed the boy away. Now usually Rena would have punched the boy or committed some random act of violence, but Rena had no hatred towards this certain boy so she attempted to just leave and not have to deal with any drama; key word attempted.

"You're the jackass who made Asuka-san cry!" The boy shouted grabbing Rena's wrist and pulling her to face him.

"Who?" Rena questioned, and with that the boy grew furious and shoved Rena, her back slamming into the wall. The boy's eyes widened and he glanced down at his hands.

"I'm Masahiro Suzuki, make sure to remember it." And with that Masahiro stormed out of the music room.

The room went silent, all eyes were on the raven haired boy whose head was bent downwards his hair hanging over his eyes. No one could really tell what his expression was only that he was either really angry or crying. To everyone's surprise when the boy lifted his head he was not mad or sad but instead looked rather amused; because Rena was for once in her life, happy. Not because she had been shoved up against a wall, not because her back was going to have a large bruise, and not because she had just pissed off the one person she was trying to find. She was happy simply because she had got to actually talk to him, because she had gotten to interact with him; the boy who haunted her memories.

"Ren Shimizu, decent grades, unknown social status. I do believe you are here on an arts scholarship am I correct?"

"Mm." Rena grunted her response, she pulled herself back to a standing position and brushed off her clothes.

"What happened between you and Masa-chan?" A small blonde Lolita like boy asked while bouncing over to Rena a pink bunny in his arms.

"That's really none of your concern." Rena shrugged she turned away so she would not have to face the adorable little blonde.

"Is it true? That you made Asuka-san cry?" A pair of identical twins questioned.

"Who the hell is Asuka?" Rena retorted. She turned her back on them and began walking towards the door, "this is a waste of time."

"Wait, Ren-kun…"

"Don't address me so formally when I don't even know you." And with that Rena left the music room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

The next day Rena realized she would probably run into the host club. Fate was never quite on her side so she decided to simply skip. Of course then she realized if she did try to skip she would be forced out of Ouran. She contemplated the probability of running into the host club and realized she had most of her classes with the king himself. Finding this entire situation hopeless, she decided to just hope for the best.

Of course for a girl like Rena who never even believed in hope; this situation was completely out of her hands.

**Period One:**

It didn't bother her, of course not; Rena let out sigh of relief. Maybe for once things would go her way. Of course most people would have found Tamaki's attempt to get her attention irritating, and it was, but Rena was not just anyone. She easily ignored Tamaki, acknowledging him as nothing but another person attempting to aggravate her; key word attempting. Of course the first half hour was purely amusement but once an hour went by Rena took things into her own hands and gave him a dark glare which immediately had him running to his 'mommy' or in this case, Kyoya.

_Rena: 1; Host Club: 0_

**Period Two:**

"Ren-chan!" A small blob of blonde hair hurdled into the lap of the cold faced Ren.

"Ah, Haninozuka-sempai?" Rena glanced down at the cute blonde and found herself already growing weak feet. She glanced back up and looked away, no she was stronger than this she would not give in, nope, not giving in.

"You can call me Honey Ren-chan!" The blonde giggled holding Usa-chan up in front of him, "do you like my Usa-chan?" Honey asked.

"I-er… don't like cute things…" Rena stammered. She turned her head away hopping they wouldn't detect the slight flush forming on her cheeks.

"Wha- so does that mean you don't like me?" Honey gasped slight tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"N-no I like Honey-sempai i-it's just I don't…" And at the moment god took pity on the unfortunate girl and decided to let the bell save her from the adorable blonde Lolita.

"O-oh look it's the bell!" Rena exclaimed, she stood up placing Honey down on the ground. "B-bye."

_Rena: 1; Host Club: 1_

**Period Three:**

"Shimizu!"

"Suzuki-san."

The two glared at one another, well actually it was more Masahiro glaring at Ren and Ren ignoring him.

"I will not forgive you for what you did to Asuka!" Masahiro hissed.

"Who?"

"I will expose you for the evil person you are." Masahiro continued.

"I don't really care what you do… just don't get in my way." Ren huffed turning away from the annoying boy.

"D-don't ignore me!"

"Just shut up, you're so annoying."

"Wha-what!"

"What are you doing here anyways… this is a second year class."

"Well unlike some people, I was smart enough to take this class." Masahiro huffed. Ren shrugged,

"You don't really seem all that smart."

"Why you…" Masahiro's eyebrow twitched.

"Stop staring at me idiot, people are going to think you're a homosexual." And with that Masahiro began screaming.

_Rena: 2; Host Club: 1_

**Period 4**

When Takashi, Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki walked into class they were pleased to see Ren in their class. When they walked over to him they noticed his head was down and he seemed to be… sleeping?

"Ren-kun!" Tamaki shouted, he lunged toward the boy but froze half way when Ren lifted his head.

"I am resting… leave me alone." Ren's face was that of an angry Ootori/Haninozuka/Morinozuka cyborg. The four students all turned around and slowly inched their way all the way to the other side of the classroom.

"He's a type AB negative." Kyoya voiced.

"S-so we see..." Tamaki whimpered from behind Mori-sempai.

_Point to Rena?_

**Period Five**

Gray eyes met silver; and so the stare off began. When Kyoya walked into the classroom, he was not surprised the only seat open was the one directly next to Ren. He lifted his eyes and met the gaze of the silver eyed boy, he found himself unable to pull his eyes away. Not because he was in a trance, not because he was mesmerized by the shockingly silver eyes, but because he was much too proud. Both Kyoya and Ren played the part of the egocentric narcissist and neither of the two wanted to give up the part. Kyoya watched the boy through his frames, he found himself wanting to pull his gaze away, but of course he wouldn't he was an Ootori; and Ootori's were proud. Rena on the other hand didn't care, she simply wanted to see how long the Ootori could hold out. She may never admit it, but she too wanted to pull her gaze away from the youngest Ootori son; it was tiresome and she was finding the other frightened stares distracting. Around the two boys were multiple cowering classmates none of them wanting to interfere with the two boys with an obvious inferiority complex. When finally forty-five very tense minutes passed, both boys stood neither breaking the gaze. They walked toward each other, the students all slowly backing away as the two inched closer.

"Shimizu-san."

"Ootori-san."

Both boys broke the gaze and walked away leaving the rest of the class to either faint from lack of oxygen or simply fall into a coma.

_Point to… no one?_

**Lunch:**

Rena had planned a calm lunch on her own away from the insufferable host club. She sat by herself on the steps of the school eating what looked like a small bento. She took a sip of her Arizona iced tea and finally relaxed her tense muscles.

"Oh Shimizu-kun," two very similar voices made their way into the ear of Rena who quickly tensed back up and stood up attempting to flee the scene.

"Where you going?" Hikaru grinned pulling Rena back. Kaoru entwined his arm with Ren's unoccupied arm and the two twins pulled Ren back down to a sitting position.

"What do you have for lunch?" The asked.

"None of your business."

"Oh you have some food on your cheek." Hikaru muttered, he licked Rena's cheek where a piece of rice had made its home.

"Awe, Hikaru I wanted to clean off Ren-kun's cheek." Kaoru pouted.

"Oh, I am sorry Kaoru, I feel so bad… however can I make it up to you?" Hikaru asked caressing his twin's cheek.

"Oh. Hikaru…"

"Fucking incest."

Rena did not like incest.

"Eh, Ren are you okay? Why is your face so red? Ren! Dammit Ren! Don't run away!"

_Rena: 3; Host Club: 2_

**Period Six:**

"Please Ren-kun."

It was finally happening.

"No."

Rena was cracking.

"Pretty please with cherries on top."

Because of that stupid little Lolita. He was just so fucking adorable.

"N-no?"

She was going to give in. It was only a matter of time.

"How about you face off Takashi in a Kendo match. If you win you can walk away. If you lose then you spend a day with the Host club!"

But why not at least make it a little interesting?

_Rena: 3; Host Club 3_

**Kendo Practice:**

She was good, she really was.

He was just better.

First point was given to Rena, she had a rather great advantage. Having seen some of Mori's previous matches she knew how he fought, Mori on the other hand did not know much about Rena's style. She had taken him off guard with her surprising speed and persistent attacks.

The second point was then given to Mori, he had been prepared for her attack and quickly counter each of her moves. He realized that she could be a worthy opponent, but her moves were predictable and he found he was quickly able to counter each of her attacks.

The final point was tense. Mori could see the excitement in her usually unreadable eyes. He wasn't sure how to react, she looked almost… happy. Until of course Mori stole her win and won with a final counter was pronounced the winner.

_Winner: Host Club_

When school finally ended Rena felt her stomach fill with dread. She really didn't want to waste her time hanging around a bunch of… pimps, yes that was what they were: pimps. For a split second she felt bad for indirectly calling their customers prostitutes, but she quickly brushed the feeling off for she was Rena, and Rena never felt sorry.

"Hey Senpai." Glancing down, Rena was relieved to find the voice had come from the least irritating host member.

"Oh, it's just you."

Okay so in most eyes that would probably sound rather rude, but she was talking to Haruhi and Haruhi was not easily offended… except maybe around the host club.

"You know Senpai, you don't actually have to go… you shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to." Rena nodded, of course she knew. She had contemplated multiple times about just not going. However, she had lost a fair match and though she really didn't want to go she knew it was only fair. Besides, even if she did skip out the host club would continue bugging her until she went.

"Even if I didn't go they would still bother me… you of all people should understand this." Haruhi laughed aloud knowing full well that her statement was indeed a fact. Rena's eyes narrowed, there was just something so girly about this boy.

"Ah. Gomen ne." Before she could ask what said boy was sorry for, Rena was hoisted up onto the shoulder of the tall kendo master.

"Ne? Mori-Senpai!" Haruhi's eyes widened at the rather odd sight but didn't miss the bright flush on Rena's cheeks. Now that she thought about it… if you looked closely Ren's face did seem a bit feminine.

Rena was finally released once Mori entered the host club. She was put down gently, but even so she jumped back so fast she ended up falling onto the ground. At this Mori raised an eyebrow. A light bulb went off in his head as he realized that this 'boy' was a bit curvy around the hip.

"Re-Chan!" A small blonde Lolita skipped over to the indigo haired boy.

"Honey-senpai." Rena greeted a slight dip in her head. Jumping unexpectedly onto the taller boy's shoulders, Honey clung to the boy's neck. Rena's eye twitched, she was not particularly fond of being treated as a jungle gym.

"Kya! Ren-senpai is so cute with Honey-senpai on his shoulders!" Her eyebrow twitched as she realized the room was once again filled with females. This time however, she was the center of attention.

Honey giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck, a third light bulb was lite as he felt her; well lack of an; Adams apple.

A few minutes later, Rena had finally managed to get away from the Lolita, she made her way over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I was just wondering, why are you dressed like that if your-"she didn't even notice that Kyoya had moved towards her until it was too late. Kyoya grabbed the boy by the waist and spun him around. He yanked his chin towards himself, and Rena found herself in a rather uncomfortable situation. Masahiro snickered at the sight of Ren is such discomfort, he still held a rather strong grudge against the older boy.

"You have something on your face Suzuki-san." Kyoya stated a slight gleam in his glasses. Ren, though passive as ever, quickly pulled away with a quiet thanks.

"Wow… he must really be learning from our forbidden brotherly act…" Hikaru muttered. Kaoru nodded in slight agreement and pulled his brother close.

"B-but Hikaru… I still think he could use some lessons, maybe I should help him."

"Tch, Kaoru… I could never allow someone else to touch you, remember that Kaoru; you're mine." The two leaned in; Rena quickly turned her head, clenched her teeth, and ignored the many fangirl squeals.

"Hey Senpai~!" She recognized the identical voices and she quickly turned to escape, well she tried to anyways.

"You know, your clothes are a bit frightening to the eye." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah… I mean you'll never get any girls looking like that." Kaoru added.

"I don't care."

"Oh come on don't be like that~!" Hikaru whined.

"We just want to help you~!" Kaoru added tugging on the boy's shirt. Of course after a while of tugging on the boy's shirt the two twins realized that her rather baggy shirt hid some… eh-hem feminine body parts underneath  
"Eh? Ren you have…"

"Just leave me alone!" and with that she pulled away and hurried towards the door.

By the end of the day the hosts literally had to drag the resistant boy down onto a chair and tie him to it.

"So what do you think of our lovely club? Ne Ren-kun?" Tamaki grinned a large cluster of sparkles surrounding him as he questioned their poor hostage- ehm… guest.

"Can I go home now?"

"It's not like we actually want you here." Masahiro muttered.

Feeling sorry for the boy, Haruhi untied him from the chair; as soon as he was loose he darted forward, however, since he was not fully untied he slipped on the ropes and crashed into a table. On that table was a very expensive china set which cost 9 million yen (90,000 dollars).

"Well isn't this an interesting development. You know, you will have to pay us back for that." Kyoya smirked, Rena only shrugged.

"I will pay you back. Now if you excuse me I've honestly had enough of this god damn club." And with that she darted out the room.

Once Rena reached the cool outside air, she pulled out her small black cellphone and dialed the number to her manager.

**"Moshi. Moshi." **

"I need 9 million yen."

**"What the hell for?"**

"I owe a debt." She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

**"To whom,"**

"The host club, if I don't pay it back I fear they're going to make me join them…"

**"Oh? So then you won't be needed 9 million yen."**

"What."

**"Just join their club."**

"Fuck no."

**"Rena it'll be good for you to socially interact with others for a change."**

"No! You're my manager you're supposed to do as I say, just give me the fucking money!"

**"Okay bye then have fun in your club!"**

"FUCK DON'T YOU HANG UP ON-"

Beep.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

Sitting in the middle of her apartment, Rena contemplated the outcome of her not paying back the host club.

She knew who Kyoya was of course, he was the third-son of the Ootori Company. She knew of their background and quickly realized that she wasn't going to get out of this easily. She shook violently smearing her black nail polish over her finger as she attempted to paint her nails. This obviously was not working out to well and she realized what she was going to have to do.

_Move to Australia._

* * *

"Okay I'll join."

"Great! What convinced you?! Was it my charm? My fabulousness? My amazing appearance? My-"

"I don't want to move to Australia."

. . .

"About you and Haruhi's situation."

"I know… gender stays a secret."

"Wait what? Gender? Ren don't tell me…"

"Wow boss you're really slow aren't you?" Hikaru and Kaoru stated.

"What?! When did this happen!" Tamaki shouted.

"I've always been a girl Suoh… I though you would have figured it out by now."

"Well he was the last one to figure out Haruhi's gender too!" Honey pointed out.

"Masahiro figured it out and he didn't even talk to her." Hikaru pitched in.

And with this, Tamaki once again took refuge in his dreaded 'emo' corner.

"Is he okay?"

"It's nothing to worry about he gets this way often."

"I see…"

And for the thousandth time today Rena questioned if this was actually the right decision.

* * *

**(Author's Note and Disclaimer)**

**B.T.W. if you are one of those people who don't bother reading A.N.'s or Disclaimer's you may skip this, however it is much appreciated if you take a few minutes to skim said notes.**

**I, UrbanWonderland, in no way shape or form own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the song Badly Broken by Get Scared. I do however own the story, Girl with a Grudge, and the character, Hibiki Inoue a.k.a. Rin Suzuki a.k.a. Rena Shimizu. **

**Edited: I also own Masahiro Shimizu**

**Hello my lovely readers, thanks so much for reading! Please leave reviews and all that love! C: or hate you can even hate it! OUO But let me tell you this chapter took a lot of time and effort and if you do leave hate I will forever haunt you owo. Just kidding, I do love constructive criticism though! I apologize for any grammar I don't have a dictionary growing out of my ass, and if I did I probably wouldn't use it anyways. This chapter is actually really long as you probably noticed, I wasn't sure if I wanted to turn it into two chapters or keep it all in one; in the end I decided to just smash it all together and hope for the best. I didn't want to be one of those authors with a chapter that was way too short, however I fear I may have just become one of those authors with way too long chapters. Anyways, my other chapters probably won't be this long I just needed some time to introduce my lovely heroine Rena. What do you guys think of her by the way? Do you love her Hate her? Find her annoying? Find her amusing? Let me know! Thanks so much guys!**

**Your authoress: UrbanWonderland**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Title: Girl With a Grudge **

**Author: Urban Wonderland**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rena Shimizu**

**Warnings: The usual: O.C. Female and cursing. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"So Rena, why did you join the Host Club?"

"They made me.'

"Oh are you friends with them? You and Honey-senpai seem rather close."

"No, they're all bothersome."

"I see… um what do you think of the host club?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? What I think is honestly none of your business."

"I didn't think…"

"If you don't _think_ you shouldn't _talk_."

And for the thousandth time today her customer went running out the door crying what could have been a river.

Kyoya and the rest of the host club stood/squatted/sat watching the interaction all with different reactions.

The twins were laughing.

Haruhi was shaking her head.

Tamaki was sobbing.

Masahiro was attempting to hide his chuckles.

Honey was sleeping, tired from watching Rena constantly insult her customers.

Takashi was watching over Honey.

And Kyoya was adding on more debt and a reminder to later send an apology letter to Rena's customers.

"That's enough! No daughter of mine is going to be so rude to her customers! Daddy will take you under his wing and teach her how to make clients happy!"

Rena shrugged, overall she didn't care. She honestly wasn't planning on changing her attitude anytime soon.

**Lesson One: Manners**

"Boss… I think she's hopeless."

Half way through the beginning of the lesson, Rena had managed to insult Tamaki in every way possible Out of options, Tamaki left Rena in the room demanding that by the time he got back she'd have perfected her manners. Two hours later, the host club came back to a snoozing Rena whose face was buried in her arms.

**Lesson Two: Compliments**

"Okay, compliment me on my amazing looks." Tamaki stated.

"Gomen ne, I cannot tell lies."

And with that Tamaki began to grow mushrooms in the corner.

"Couldn't you just compliment him on something before we're buried in mushrooms?" Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki you're a good teacher."

"Really?!" Tamaki ran towards Ren with open arms. Seeing this, Rena took the opportunity to side step so she would not be crushed to death by one of Tamaki's over the top bear hugs.

"No I lied."

"But Rena! I thought you said you couldn't tell lies!"

"I lied."

And back to the emo corner we go.

"It's official. She's hopeless."

"Even so, she cannot leave until she completes her debt." Kyoya stated.

Rena clenched her fists, it was their fault for inviting her in the first place.

Once again, Rena stepped away and into the hall way, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number to her manager.

It was again a loss cause.

**"****Moshi. Moshi."**

"It's Rena, I need-"

**"****Nope sorry, please leave a message after the beep."**

Beep.

Fucking. Bastard.

As she opened the door she couldn't help but overhear Masahiro's final statement.

"A person like _her_ couldn't possible hope to become a host, for anyone with such an ugly inside could never dream to become beautiful on the outside."

_"__Okaasan!"_

_"__Yes Rin?"_

_"__Will I be as beautiful as you when I grow up?"_

_A small giggle escaped the lips of the older woman, "Of course my dear, but remember… the most important beauty is on the inside." The woman bent down and touched the little girl directly where her heart was located._

_"__I want to be just as beautiful as you Okaasan!" The little girl squealed._

_"__Then always remember to be as nice and sweet as you can." Her mother laughed. Rin nodded enthusiastically._

_"__Always! I will be just as beautiful as you! Inside and out!"_

_"__Of course dear… of course you will."_

She wasn't. Not anymore, not after that stupid woman-

Forget it, it was all in the past. Once again, Rena found herself shoving down all her emotions and turning around not bothering to finish entering the club.

"Ren-chan! Where are you going?" Honey asked.

"It's like you said… I'm utterly hopeless."

Because she was.

Or that's what she believed.

* * *

That night Rena found herself unable to fall asleep. She tossed on her side, back on her stomach, then once again on her side. After coming to the conclusion that she was not going to sleep anytime soon, Rena shoved off her covers and got up. Pulling on some black sweatpants and long sweater, she pushed open her door and stepped out into the fresh air.

She sighed watching with little interested as her warm breathe became visible in the cool air. Hearing a disturbance behind her, she turned around her shoulders tensing. She took a step forward and finally let out a relieved sigh as she realized it was nothing but a black street cat. She could tell it was a street cat because of its many cuts and obvious lack of weight. She bent down in a squat and offered a closed fist to the cat. Slowly but surely it inched its way over to her and sniffed her fist. Though hesitant, it finally warmed up to her and finding her hand to be comforting, rubbed its head against her hand. A brief smile made its way onto Rena's lips and she found herself feeling content as she rubbed its head. After a few minutes of petting the cat, it lifted its head in an urgent manor. With a final glance at Rena, it ran off leaving her once again alone.

Rena shrugged.

She almost wanted to call out to the cat.

Maybe even follow it.

But that wasn't something Rena did, and in all honesty she was use to everyone leaving her in the end. So she stood back onto her feet and made her way home, feeling a familiar emptiness in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The warning bell rang, and Rena found herself scowling at the sound. She was tired, she had a headache, and she didn't want to go do class because well… she didn't fucking want to. Her usual greetings were cut short and any girl that approached her quickly ran off after noticing her pissed aura.

"That's not even an original!"

She lifted her head as she entered the room. She noticed a group of girls surrounding a rather short girl with long blonde hair. She almost seemed familiar, but Rena brushed it off. She was about to sit down when she witnessed one of the girls shoving the blondes books off her table.

"You're not even welcome at Ouran you freak!" Rena sighed, she knew better than to interfere but she wanted her silence. So she stood up and walked towards them. Everyone froze as she neared the group, the small group all backed off realizing her glare was directed specifically at them.

"You're loud." She growled. The girls bowed repeatedly and apologized. Rena huffed in annoyance and grabbed the blonde pulling her to her feet. She offered the girl a tissue and wiped away the girl's tears. She felt the familiar eyes of Tamaki and Kyoya and decided right then and there: What the hell.

"A beautiful face like yours should not be tainted with such sad tears." She swooped down and grabbed the blonde's books which had been pushed onto the ground. She led the girl to her own table and sat down allowing the girl to sit beside her.

After a few silent minutes, the class went back whatever it was they were doing. She didn't miss the proud smile from Tamaki and approval smirk from Kyoya.

"Katsumi Midori."

"What?"

"M-my name is Katsumi Midori." Rena glanced over at the blonde and nodded.

"Suzuki Ren."

"I know," Rena raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the girl.

"I mean… I-I heard about you… y-you've got quite a title among the other girls."

"Oh? And what title is that?"

"The dangerous type."

"Dangerous huh?" Rena smirked, "We'll just have to see about that now won't we… Midori-hime." She didn't miss the bright blush on the girl's cheeks.

Maybe hosting wouldn't be so bad?

"Kyoya I'm leaving."

"We still have five minutes left."

"I know, but I am late for something, add more debt or whatever I have to go." Kyoya raised an eyebrow. What was so important she had to leave in the middle of hosting?

* * *

"Hibiki, you're late."

"Oh really? And whose fault is that?"

"You'll thank me one day you know."

"For making me join a club of idiots? Not likely."

"Just get in there, you're keeping people waiting."

"Whatever."

**You're a mess, tangled with your confidence.**

**You think you haven't sinned.**

**Well, you're unstoppable,**

**Your walls are impassible.**

She couldn't help it, she was just so fucking happy.

She didn't think she'd ever be happy.

Not like this.

This was something new.

She almost found herself admitting something

Admitting she kinda actually enjoyed the company of the stupid host club.

**Oh, I think you're better off looking alone,**

**'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.**

**And at the end of the day you think to yourself,**

**"My body is a product being sold on a shelf."**

**Tell me I can change,**

**Tell me I can change.**

Maybe she could change?

Maybe she could be happy,

Be normal for once?

Maybe she could just forget all of the pain.

Push it all behind her, and just be happy.

**I know you lay in bed,**

**Contemplating your own death.**

**Well, just look at what you've done.**

**Don't you dare forget the sun, love!**

**(Don't forget!)**

But she couldn't.

Hibiki believed, Hibiki wanted to be happy.

Hibiki believed she could be happy.

But Hibiki was just a mask.

**Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen.**

**You just want to stab again.**

**I can't believe it's half this hard,**

**You never knew your mind was dark, no!**

**Well, I think you're better off looking alone,**

**'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.**

**You can dig so deep for scars,**

**You never knew your mind was dark.**

**Come on and breathe with me, oh!**

**Breathe with me, oh!**

It was just too much,

She found herself having a difficult time breathing.

Did she want to be happy?

Of course she did.

But she couldn't forget it.

Couldn't just let go of her past and move on.

She wasn't that kind of person.

**Well, I know you lay in bed,**

**Contemplating your own death.**

**Well, just look at what you've done.**

**Don't you dare forget the sun, love!**

**You look down on, me so casually,**

**In everything I know.**

**You look down on me, but not right on me.**

**Did I wreck this broken home?**

Overall she was still Rena.

That girl who didn't believe.

Didn't believe in the power of friendship.

Didn't believe that she would ever change until she finally found her answers.

And even though Rena was too just a mask.

This mask was there to stay.

**Dear diary,**

**Life is trying me.**

**Can I get a sign?**

**Or a two of mine, a piece of mind.**

**Can I get a sign? (A sign)**

**Can I get a sign? (I know)**

**Well, I know you lay in bed,**

**Contemplating your own death.**

**Well, just look at what you've done.**

**Don't you dare forget the sun, love!**

**You look down on, me so casually,**

**In everything I know.**

**You look down on me, but not right on me.**

**Is it plain to see, that life is trying me?**

**Oh, life is trying me!**

**Life is trying.**

So she decided to just remember this moment.

Remember that she could still feel happy.

And maybe, just maybe.

Once she finally found what she was looking for.

She could actually be happy.

**Can I think of something?**

**Gotta think of something!**

But it honestly wasn't very likely.

"You did a good job today Hibiki, want to go out and celebrate?" She glanced over at her manager and shrugged.

"I am tired. I was going to just go home and go to sleep."

"Oh yeah, you have school tomorrow." Her manager smirked; she pushed down the urge to punch him in the face.

"That would be best, see you later Hibiki" She only nodded and headed home.

* * *

_She wasn't sure where she was._

_But something wasn't right._

_"__RENA!"_

_What was that?_

_"__RENA!"_

_It was too much._

_Banging on a door._

_A lady screaming._

_People shouting._

_She brought her hands to her head. She covered her ears hopping to drown out the sound. What the hell was happening?_

_"__RENA!"_

_She clutched the top of her head and pulled. Strands of hair fell to the ground as she ripped pieces of her hair from her scalp._

_Fuck it hurt too, but that wasn't really what she was thinking about._

_She couldn't breathe. She sucked in oxygen but her heart wouldn't stop beating. Her lungs began to burn and she felt as though she were drowning. She grabbed her baggy shirt and clutched her chest. She could feel invisible arms wrapped around her, squeezing her… crushing her._

_"__Stop!" She gasped, she knew she was breathing, she could feel herself breathing in and out. Yet somehow her lungs never received the air and they continued to burn. She then felt it. Something pressed against her neck. Something cool, something sharp. She screamed. It hurt, she felt something dripping down her neck. What was that? What was this She began to see red. Lots and lots of red. Then a face, a bloody fucking face dripping in crimson fucking tears._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

"Oh shut up!"

"What?"

"Just because you think you're so cool doesn't mean you have to go around and insult everyone just because you're jealous they're better than you!" Masahiro shouted his eyes glaring into Rena's passive ones.

"I never said I was jealous of anyone." Rena shrugged.

"You don't have to! You just are!"

"Am I? Do you really know me so well? Can you really tell all of this just by the fact I find Tamaki obnoxious?" She was annoyed, they could all see that. Her eyes had dark black bags under them. She probably didn't get much sleep.

"You know what. Fuck you! Fuck you!" and he slammed into the doors and left.

Rena watched him run off. Her eyes emptier than usual.

She shrugged, it doesn't matter anyways, because he doesn't remember her and he probably never will.

* * *

**(Author's Note and Disclaimer)**

**B.T.W. if you are one of those people who don't bother reading A.N.'s or Disclaimer's you may skip this, however it is much appreciated if you take a few minutes to skim said notes.**

**I, UrbanWonderland, in no way shape or form own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the song Don't you Dare Forget the Sun by Get Scared. I do however own the story, Girl with a Grudge, and the character, Hibiki Inoue a.k.a. Rin Suzuki a.k.a. Rena Shimizu.**

**Edited: I also own Masahiro Shimizu**

**Edited: I also own Midori Katsumi**

**Hello my lovely readers, I don't have much to say only thank you and I look forward to your comments! This chapter was a bit darker, it gave some hints about how Rena became who she is and who she is. I added a bit of past info, that sequence where she practically blacked out was a memory, so no she did not get attacked if that's what you are wondering. Midori did appear before this chapter though it is probable that none of you remember her (think back to when Ren was first entering the academy). She will be appearing a few more times in the story but Midori is NOT a main character so don't expect too much. Well sorry for the grammar, blah and blah. I love you all! R & R! X']**

**Your authoress: UrbanWonderland**


End file.
